


poems

by glasspelican



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nonsense, This is ridiculous, humor???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasspelican/pseuds/glasspelican
Summary: some humorous nonsense





	poems

And I looked into the windows of her soul and said,

 

bitch

**Author's Note:**

> saw this somewhere. figured i’d post it somewhere else. 
> 
> posted 23.36 (GMT+1)


End file.
